Hittem benned
by stoobie
Summary: Perselus Piton levelet kap Lilytől... Figyelmeztetés nincs, talán még ooc sem lett.


Hittem benned

Kis, fehér boríték hívja fel magára a figyelmem. Olyan a zöld takarón, mint az utolsó hófolt a márciusi füvön. Egyszerre hív és taszít.

Vonz a tisztasága, de a fény, amit visszatükröz, figyelmeztet, hogy ne tovább. A múlt, a hideg, fagyos múlt illékony mementója.

Félek kézbe venni. Tudom ki írta, és nem tudom, mitől tartok jobban; hogy rivallót kaptam, vagy attól, hogy nem.

Körülnézek, és szerencsére egyedül vagyok. Ehhez nem kellenek tanúk.

Óvatosan leülök, alig karnyújtásnyira a levéltől. Mugli boríték, az ő kezétől illatos. Percekig mozdulatlanul nézem, iszom magamba a jobbra dőlő, hosszúkás betűket, amik összeolvasva a nevemet adják ki.

_Perselus_

Olyan sokszor hallottam, ahogy kimondta… Mindig máshogy. Vidáman kacagva, feddőn, szomorúan vagy álmodozva… sosem vágyakozva. Én pedig egyre csak vártam, vártam, hogy megnyílhassak, hogy _igazán_ megnyílhassak előtte, de hiába. Úgy szerettem volna, ha egyszer, csak egyetlen egyszer lehunyja az igéző szemeit, és a számba suttogja a nevem…

De nem.

Sosem jelentettem neki többet egy barátnál, és most ezt az egyre gyengülő, láthatatlan szálat is sikerült eltépnem.

Pedig nem akartam.

Merlin a tanúm, hogy nem akartam.

Mégis folyton megsértem. Akaratlanul, mindig ugyanazzal. Egyetlen szóval, ami nem önmagában sértő… Inkább az elvek, amik mögötte húzódnak. Amivel a szívem mélyén nem értek egyet, mégis hangoztatom, mert… Fogalmam sincs, miért. És ez az, amiért nem tudok kilépni magamból, ami összezavar. Ami rávesz arra, hogy megbántsam.

Mereven bámulom a levelet, és azon gondolkodom, hogy az enyhet hozó, áhított megbocsátást tartalmazza-e, vagy a végleges elfordulást. Tudom, botorság, mégis reménykedem.

Nagyot nyelek, s ekkor döbbenek rá arra is, hogy szúr a szemem. Túl régóta nézem… pislogás nélkül. A szívem is veszettül dörömböl. Nem mond mást, csak…

_Li-ly… _

_Li-ly… _

_Li-ly…_

Kinyújtom a karom, hogy felvegyem a levelet, de amint a mutatóujjam hozzáér, elrántom a kezem.

Forrónak érzem. Mintha… sütne belőle a szemrehányás.

Talán csak a lelkiismeretem mondatja ezt velem?

Mindennél jobban vágyom a szavaira, de pontosan annyira félek is tőlük.

Ismét nyelek egyet, és lerakom a könyveimet a ládám tetejére; a következő pillanatban már mohón nyúlok a borítékért.

Aztán csak ülök, ujjaim közt a levéllel, és egyre odázom a felbontását.

Most először vágyom arra, hogy bár griffendéles lennék. Akkor habozás nélkül tépném fel. Akkor nem félnék szembenézni a szavaival.

A tehetetlenségből vidám kacaj szakít ki, ami a klubhelyiségben harsan fel. Villámgyorsan felkapom az egyik könyvem, és a lapjai közé csúsztatom a levelet. Két perc múlva már a kastély bejáratához igyekszem, anélkül, hogy pontosan tudnám, hova is indultam. Elmosódott, homályos foltnak látszik minden a szürke, ragacsos félhomályban.

Csak a levél valóságos, és úgy érzem, mintha sütne, átsugározná a hőt a könyv lapjain és vastag borítóján át is.

Fura, meghasonlott érzés. Kifordul magából a világ, s hirtelen egy kicsi, addig sosem látott dolog válik a legfontosabbá. Mint mikor több tonna izzó követ vet ki magából a föld, hogy a felszínre kerüljön egy borsónyi gyémánt.

A kastély folyosóit elborító tompa homályt felváltja a bántóan éles napfény. Egy pillanatra meg kell állnom, lehunynom a szemem, mert a park füve pontosan olyan zöld, ahogy felragyogtatja a fény, mint az ő szeme. Gyönyörű, hívogató, és arra késztet, hogy csak álljak a közepén, igyam magamba a látványt, mert nem sokáig tehetem. Előbb-utóbb eljön az ősz, a tél, és akkor minden megfakul, hó alá kerül.

A lelkemben most ősz van, s a levél vagy visszacsempész bele egy kis nyarat, vagy a telet hozza el.

Tudnom kell.

Félek megtudni.

A birtok legtávolabbi csücskében, egy patak mellett kötök ki. Elhagyatottnak tűnik, épp ezért tökéletes. Itt nem talál rám senki. Még ő sem. De úgysem keresne… Még ő sem.

Széthajtom a fűzfa földig érő ágait, s a patak vizétől alig pár lépésnyire leülök egy kiálló, göcsörtös gyökérre.

A könyv szinte magától nyílik ki, s miután kiveszem belőle a levelet, félreteszem.

Aztán ismét csak a nevemet nézegetem. Még az is gyönyörű, ahogy leírta. Látom magam előtt, ahogy ül az asztalánál, összeszorítja az ajkait, és kis hezitálás után eltökélten belemártja a pennát a tintába, és egyetlen lendülettel belekarcolja a papír rostjaiba azt a nyolc betűt.

Vajon… Meg akarta írni ezt a levelet? Vagy csak azelőtt bizonytalanodott el, hogy elküldte?

_Perselus… _

Mi lehet a lelke mélyén, amikor leírja vagy kimondja a nevemet? Komor hegy? Lankás, békés domboldal, aminek az alján kis patak csobog? Vagy egy sötét barlang, ami hívogat, egyre csak hív, hogy aztán magába nyeljen, s soha ne keveredj ki onnan? Mit jelentek én számára?

Nem gyötröm magam tovább. Így nem.

Az orromhoz emelem a borítékot, és olyan mélyre szívom a levegőt, amennyire csak bírom. Egyszerre érzem a nedves föld kipárolgását, a víz színtelen, íztelen, mégis üdítő aromáját, és az ő halovány, liliomot idéző illatát.

Ő jelent nekem minden szépet ebben a világban. És egyben ő minden félelmem is.

Halkan, panaszosan reccsen a papír, ahogy feltépem a kis fülecskét, ami a levelet rejti. Az is egyszerű, mugli levélpapír, a jobb felső sarokban egy halvány, pasztell-zöld magányos fával. Ennek vajon van jelentősége…? Biztosan. Talán egy nap majd megértem.

Széthajtom a lapot, s mohón iszom magamba az írását. Nem a szavakat, mondatokat, hanem magát a látványt. A hosszúkás betűket, a szabályos hézagokat a szavak közt, az egyenes sorokat.

Képtelen vagyok betelni vele, mégis ráveszem magam, hogy olvasni kezdjek.

_Perselus!_

Ismét a nevem. Csak így, csupaszon, kedveskedő jelző nélkül. De mit is vártam? Hisz szó szerint vérig sértettem. Mégis, olyan jó lenne, ha ott állna előtte a „Kedves" szócska… Még sosem írt nekem levelet. Félek, nem is fog többet.

Egy pillanatra lehunyom a szemem, és olvasok tovább.

_Nagyon megbántottál._

Tudom, Lily, tudom. Sajnálom, hidd el, és bármit megadnék azért, hogy meg nem történtté tegyem.

_De ezen már nem lehet segíteni. Soha, soha többé._

Miért?! Miért veszed ennyire a lelkedre? Hát nem láttad, hogy milyen dühös voltam? Nem láttad, hogy nem rád?

_Jobban ismerlek itt bárki másnál, hisz barátok voltunk._

Csak voltunk…? Lily… Ne… Kérlek…

_Tudod, mi vagyok. Tudom, mi vagy._

Csak egy lány és egy fiú. Kamaszok. Ezek vagyunk.

_A barátomnak hittelek, éveken át._

Hisz' azok is voltunk, nem? Ugye? Ugye, azok voltunk?

_Mindezek ellenére összeálltál Averyvel és a hozzá hasonlókkal._

Igen. Mert ők az egyetlenek, akik befogadnak.

_Azt hangoztatod, amit ők. Úgy viselkedsz, ahogy ők._

Ez az ára annak, hogy emberszámba vegyenek. Olyan nagy bűn, hogy érezni akarom, hogy _valaki_ vagyok? Hisz te is elfordulsz tőlem, Lily.

_Hányszor kértelek, hogy ne lógj velük? Hányszor?_

Sokszor. Meg is próbáltam. Megtettem, mert azt hittem, akkor változni fog köztünk valami. Hogy másképp nézel majd rám. Nem úgy, mint egy régi ismerősre. Nem úgy, mint egy kölyökkori barátra.

_Sajnálom, Perselus._

Mit? Mit sajnálsz, Lily? Azt, amivé lettünk? Hogy így alakult a barátságunk? Hogy egyáltalán megismertél? Mit?

Mit?

_Sajnálom. Őszintén. De így… Nem szeretnék Veled többet beszélni._

Miért…? Miért? Miért?!

MIÉRT?!

_Ha csak bántjuk egymást… Úgy semmi értelme, Per._

Olyan rég szólítottál így. _Per…_ Megremeg a kezem, ahogy eszembe jut a folyóparti jelenet. Akkor még… Már akkor is többet jelentettél te nekem, mint én a számodra. Ahogy hanyatt feküdtél a füvön…

Talán neked is eszedbe jutott, mert látom, kicsit elmaszatolódott a tinta… Pont ott, ahova az én könnycseppem zuhan. Még jobban elmosódik a nevem. Múltba vész hangként, betűként. Az enyészeté lesz, ahogy én is.

Ahogy én is.

Ha eltaszítasz végleg.

_Kérlek, ne keress többet. Addig ne, amíg meg nem változol._

Hogy kérheted ezt? Hisz' bocsánatot kértem! De hányszor…! Hát ilyen könyörtelen vagy, Lily?

Változzak meg? Fordítsak hátat azoknak, akik maguk közé fogadtak, azoknak, akik nem gúnyolódnak rajtam, akik értékesnek találnak?

Hát nem veszed észre, hogy te taszítasz közéjük? Azzal, hogy hátat fordítasz, hogy másfelé nézel inkább, ha meglátsz, hogy nem bocsátasz meg nekem?

Miért teszed ezt velem?

Az csak egy szó…

Egyetlen szó…

Begörbülnek az ujjaim, maguk alá gyűrve a kényes papírt. Hogy lehet egyszerre dühös, csalódott és elkeseredett az ember?

Ez… ez… elviselhetetlen!

Nekem ez… nem kell!

Kiejtem a kezemből a levelet. Ahogy leér a földre, a szél alákap, s a víz felé sodorja. Utánanyúlok, de már késő.

Még látom az utolsó sort.

A legfájóbbat.

_Pedig én hittem benned…_


End file.
